


Living Thing

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Other, Out of Character, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Winter Soldier, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Tony, The Winter Soldier As A Different Personality, we die like meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: James longed to pull her away, take her up to the penthouse and touch.Winter just wanted to hog Tony, steal her away from friendly company and keep her safe.He couldn't trust anyone in the tower, not even a trained spider, with what he'd found. The person who forgave, who smiled, who welcomed and showed love with body when words were not enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guilty pleasure fic

Tony looked full to bursting with life. Had James said that aloud, he would be repulsored. Thankfully, he could think so with none the wiser.

 

 _He_ made Tony that way, Winter whispered in the back of James’ mind.

 

 _He’d_ sown his seed into her womb, the ghost crooned.

 

Tony shifted her weight, hand on her swollen belly while gesturing with the other. She and Bruce were deep in some sort of discussion, her molten brown eyes twinkled in amusement as she spoke.

 

James longed to pull her away, take her up to the penthouse and _touch_.

 

Winter just wanted to hog Tony, steal her away from friendly company and keep her _safe_.

 

He couldn't trust anyone in the tower, not even a trained spider, with what he'd found. The person who forgave, who smiled, who welcomed and showed love with body when words were not enough.

 

An even smaller part of Winter, the part conditioned to think of himself as an _it_ was anxious about the vulnerable, potential, _powerful_ weapon he'd put into Tony’s belly.

 

Anyone could steal it.

 

 _Don’t call her an it_ , James thought back.

 

He tried to subtly shake his head, Natali- Natasha still cocked a brow.

 

‘Headache,’ he mouthed and Natasha settled.

 

It'd been _months_ since the last incident, at least to the rest of the Avengers knowledge. Before James had somehow found his way into Tony’s bed and heart. Still, it was reasonable to be cautious. Especially with someone vulnerable in the immediate vicinity.

 

Sure, Tony was armed to the teeth, and Winter ~~obsessed over~~ , loved her and the baby, but nobody else trusted Winter.

 

Any incidents while swept up in sheets stayed between them, they’d all decided.

 

_She had admitted, she was into rough. And that's what the soldier could give her._

 

Was pleased to give instead of having something taken from him. He liked the taste of her mouth, tongue, anything he could get _his_ mouth on. In. Grasp with desperate fingers, Tony was warm.

 

Tony’s body wasn't soft, it was calloused, scarred, and both loved wrapping themselves around her.

 

Touch.

 

Touch.

 

_Touch._

 

And _feel_ something without it being stolen or sullied. Wanted her hands in their hair, just _on them_.

 

She wore her stripes with pride, and James was constantly amazed by the child reaching out from the inside.

 

 _She’s strong_ , Winter boasted.

 

 _She’s beautiful_.

 

Tony caught James’ eye, winked, his face turned red from where his chin was pillowed on the back of the couch.

 

“You know...I think I'm a little worn out, might head up to bed,” she said to Bruce.

 

Bruce said something back, and soon Tony was on her way.

 

“You coming, Jamie?” Tony called over her shoulder, and James might have leapt over the couch to get to her.

 

 _Might_ have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's smile was crooked, Winter almost felt like he could beam with happiness.
> 
> “Almost perfect, I just need one thing,” she murmured.
> 
> “What is it?”
> 
> “A kiss,” she tapped a finger to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything' wrong ;)

Tony dozed at Winter’s side, her hands laced over her stomach. The lamp on the bedside table cast soft buttery light across her features. Made her shadows soft. Winter gently laid his hand against the slope of her bump.   
  
He rubbed slowly, and a little foot pressed to his palm.

“Hello Masha,” Winter whispered softly, a little awestruck.

 _“Maria,”_ Tony replied.

Winter rolled his eyes exasperated.

“Maria,” Winter conceded.

One of Tony's hands slid on top of his. Her thumb tapped a nonsensical pattern.

Tony's eyes were half-lidded, her face still soft from sleep.

“How are you, lyubov moya?”

Tony's smile was crooked, Winter almost felt like he could beam with happiness.

“Almost perfect, I just need one thing,” she murmured.

“What is it?”

“A kiss,” she tapped a finger to her lips.

Winter rose to his knees and leaned in, her lips were chapped but sweet. He couldn't help but nip at her bottom lip before letting her go.

“Is that all?” he asked, she looked at him with wide eyes.

 _Like Bambi,_ James sighed.

Winter felt like he was melting from the gooey feelings.

“Could you cuddle me, Winter Wonderland?”

“Of course,” a peck to the nose.

The way Tony smiled was breathtaking.

As Winter nuzzled the back of her neck, arms wrapped firmly around her, ‘like an overgrown octopus’, he couldn't help but bask in the contentment.

No cold hard metal or frost that bit. Just soft blankets, pillows, and the most precious things in Winter’s life.

He choked on the words on the tip of his tongue, and not for the first time. Winter couldn't bring himself to say it no matter how much he envied James for murmuring it in the dead of the night.

 _Coward,_ Winter couldn't help but think viciously.

The tension grew in his back, and he forced himself to relax.

Masha kicked at Winter’s wrist, as if in protest. He didn't know how his daughter knew what he was thinking, but it encouraged him to give it a try.

“I…” his mouth felt dry.

“Hm?”

“Tonya… _solnyshka,_ I would…” Winter trailed off and huffed, “if you or Masha were taken from me or hurt I would scalp whoever did it alive.”

 _Smooth,_ James deadpanned.

Winter scowled. Then, Tony reached back and pushed her hand against his face.

“I love you too, murderkitten.”

He licked her palm.

_“Gross!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a Tony-perspective chapter?
> 
> Masha=Maria  
> lyubov moya = my love  
> solnyshka = small sun/sunshine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I...I’m - I thought you were, I mean earlier...Can I?” he looked like a deer stuck in the headlights.
> 
> Tony couldn't recall a single time Winter looked insecure, neither when fighting Doombots half-naked because of a three o clock assemble, or on those trash-mag covers. So, of course it happened now.

Afghanistan gave Tony a slew of nightmares, New York only worsened them. Instead of just hands inside of her chest, or water filling her lungs, the sheer black emptiness of space, unnaturally filled with ships of horrors swirled instead. No JARVIS in her ears, no breath in her lungs, just the hopelessness of the end.

Tony used to love the stars, used to love water, but after New York...it was nearly impossible to look at them.

Her James and Winter had nightmares too.

They dreamt of things Tony could barely stomach.

Tony startled to the rapid wet breathes against the back of her neck, but recognized what was happening soon enough.

He clung with a sort of desperation to Tony. Winter was always the one to wake up when it came to these things.

She smoothed her hands down where his were clasped over her belly. Tony trusted Winter to not hurt her.

Tony felt a little tumbling motion within her, Maria.

“Hush baby, daddy’s just upset,” Tony murmured soothingly.

There was panicked mumbling, a mix of English and Russian, a desperate cry and then:

“Tonya?” Winter’s voice was thick with tears and accent.

He sounded terrified, his breath remained laboured even at Tony’s sleepy nod. He crawled over her, and snuggled into her body heat, his wide eyes trained on her face, assessing.

“You’re okay,” he breathed.

Winter’s face was ruddy, eyes still damp. Tony didn't want to imagine what he’d dreamt.

“Winter, baby, what do you need?” Tony asked, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“I was so scared,” Winter almost whimpered.

“'S okay, honey.”

“You weren't...Masha was...I don't want her to be like me. All you, she should be all you.”

Tony nervously chuckled, “I’m sure there's enough of me already as there is. And I want her to be strong like you.”

“No, no, like you. You’re much, much stronger. I--We will never get sick of you, not for a second, daragaya.”

Winter inched closer, leaving a press of the lips against Tony’s eyelids. She felt her face heat up at the softness of the gesture, and couldn't help but kiss Winter’s nose in retaliation.

“Has James been giving you lessons in affection, Winter?” Tony teased a little.

“I...I’m - I thought you were, I mean earlier...Can I?” he looked like a deer stuck in the headlights.

Tony couldn't recall a single time Winter looked insecure, neither when fighting Doombots half-naked because of a three o clock assemble, or on those trash-mag covers. So, of course it happened now.

“Of course, oh my god!” Tony exclaimed.

Winter sagged in relief.

“I'm so sorry, of course I'm okay with it! And you know when I say no!”

“I just thought that maybe…”

“You couldn't force me to do anything with your best, darling.”

Winter basically swooned right there and then, she knew the look intimately.

Then, of course, Maria viciously kicked Tony in what felt like her spleen.

“H-okay,” Tony grunted.

“Mas- Maria’s awake?”

“M’yeah,” this time there was a roll.

Tony didn't need to look at Winter to see him all dewy eyed. It filled Tony with a certain pride knowing Winter was already so weak to their daughter, nightmare notwithstanding. Kid was going to be able to kick ass at age three.

“I think, our kid’s going to be an acrobat, any objections?”

“Make sure James is in charge of her sharpshooting, not birdbrain.”

“Ooo, what is with you two and birds, hm?”

"I don't want to talk about it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *little note: the thing about the magazines and battles, it's not like the press can tell the difference yeah? And Winter and James' fighting style should be the same I think.
> 
> daragaya = dear
> 
> what d'you guys think? Want a bit more? Any suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think ;)


End file.
